The NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) is being developed to expand NCI?s community-based infrastructure of specialty oncology practice and organizations to support clinical trials and nonclinical trials research in these service delivery settings. The program integrates two NCI programs ? the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) and the NCI Community Cancer Centers Program (NCCCP). In April 2012, NCI?s Senior Program Leadership group approved the development of the NCORP concept with an expectation that the program development would include extensive input from outside stakeholders. The contractor will perform analyses to aid NCI in making decisions on how best to respond to the recommendations from various stakeholders regarding development of the NCORP. These decisions will be used to inform new guidelines for the NCORP, a new Funding Opportunities Announcement, and a recompetition to put the new Program in place.